


Chemistry and Other Unfortunate Matters

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i hate tagging things so sorry this part is always a little sparse, legit there is no plot lol, prompts, they're in college, unlike the title suggests this isn't angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Based on the prompt "snowbaz and kisses interrupting the other person"





	Chemistry and Other Unfortunate Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt for what feels like forever. Hope you enjoy!

**Baz:**

Of course Simon’s the big spoon. He has to deal with his tail and legs, and it’s awkward when I’m behind him because if his wings are out I have to reach my head in between them to rest it on his shoulder. I guess that’s the downfall of having a boyfriend who lost his magic and is part dragon now.

Simon says he’s considered getting surgery to take them off, but he hasn't come to a conclusion yet.

That’s something I like about this new Simon who doesn’t have magic and doesn’t think I’m plotting against him anymore. He gives himself a chance to think before doing something brash or idiotic.

Sometimes we spend our days sat beside each other, me reading a book and him playing a game. Some days we go out into town and eat lunch and spend our days in the cool England winter. And other days we stay at home and he makes scones while I cook dinner, and we set up candles (we have to be careful that Simon’s wings don’t knock them over once they’re on fire. He’s getting better at this) and we lay a tablecloth over our (horrendous) kitchen table. Those are some of the best nights.

There are others though, that aren’t as good. There are days when we’re stressed about school or money or life in general and we get upset with each other because tension is high. Unfortunately, today is such a day, and I can feel myself getting mad at my chemistry homework. Moles have no fucking reason to exist. I sigh and pause the video that’s supposed to be helping me.

Simon knocks on my open door and comes into my bedroom with a plate of scones and two cups of tea.

“Hey, love,” I greet him. Simon sets the plate of scones and tea on my bedside table and flops down on my bed.

“How’s the homework going?”

“Horrendously. This class is the worst, and sometimes it feels like the teacher doesn’t even know what he’s talking about.” I take a deep breath. “How are you doing?”

He shrugs. “I’m alright. I just came in to make my vampire boyfriend feel better and not stress over homework so much that he dies.”

“Sorry to break it to you, love, but technically I’m already dead.”

“No, you’re not.” He quips.

We’ve had this debate many times before, but nothing’s changed how either of us sees it.

I reach over to grab a cup but hesitate. “Which one’s mine?” I ask.

“Come on, I even got you your favourite cup.”

“Batman?” I laugh.

He grins at me. “Naturally.”

I take a sip and let the warm tea slide down my throat.

He reaches over to me and pulls on my free hand. He presses it to his mouth and kisses each of my knuckles individually.  _He’s such a sap._

I grin over at him, my other hand still holding my cup of chamomile.

“Come lay down with me?” He asks.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

“Not like that you perv!" He throws a pillow at me.

I duck (not like the pillow would have hurt, but I still have a cup of tea in my hands). And fuck, it’s spilt all over the carpet.

“Excuse me, that was my tea,” I say in outrage.

“Well, now it’s the floor’s tea. I’ll clean it up.” He rises and grabs a few paper towels from the kitchen.

It’s a good thing I didn’t spill all of it. I look to see how much I have left but it’s less than I’d have liked. I take a sip.

Simon returns and starts wiping at the mess.

“No, love, let me.” I dab all the tea out of the carpet. Once I’ve got it all cleaned up I throw the now sopping paper towels into the rubbish bin in my bathroom.

 

**Simon:**

I feel bad that I made him spill his tea, so when he gets back I lay my hand on his bicep and go onto my tippy toes to kiss him. I card his soft hair through my fingers and he hums against my mouth in response.

He takes his face away from mine. “Love, I should probably finish my chemistry homework.”

“Mm, but what if you kept kissing me?” I rub my palm over his stomach and he rests his forehead against mine.

“I can’t argue with that.” He lifts his hand to press against my cheek and he looks deep into my eyes.

Now seems like the perfect time to say what I’ve been thinking for months. “I love you.”

He smirks. “I know.”

I poke his stomach. “Hey!”

He looks at me innocently with his big grey eyes that twinkle with amusement. “What?” As much as he may say that I’m an idiot sometimes I think it’s him who’s the idiot.

“You can’t just say ‘I know’”.

“Says who?”

“Me. Romance.  _Everyone_.”

“But I  _do_  know that you love me.”

Crowley, he’s stubborn. I sigh and lay on his bed, arms spread out like eagle’s wings.

“Hey, Simon?” He lays down next to me.

“What?” I look up at the ceiling.

“I love you too.”

I turn to face him, resting on my side. I smile and lean into his chest and cool skin that always brings me to the perfect temperature. His hair is soft and flows onto the pillow (he hardly ever uses product in it anymore). I breathe in the scent of his posh soap.

I sigh contently.

I can tell that he’s smiling by the way his heart rate goes up just a little and the way he presses his lips against my hair. (For some reason he really likes my “golden curls”). I grasp part of his shirt in my right hand and pull myself closer to him.

We lay there for what could be hours, but is probably only minutes, holding each other and breathing in the comfort in one another.

I’m so happy that this is what our lives have come to.


End file.
